PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource Core 2 is to provide consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods on all SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Admin Core and Shared Resource Core 1. Successful collaboration between the project leaders and the biostatisticians and computational biologists in this SPORE, as well as members of the other Cores, is essential to achieve the goals of the projects. Members of this core will provide support for the design, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, animal, translational, genomic, and clinical studies. Depending on the project, these collaborations could range from short consultations to large collaborative projects, and will include assistance in preparation of grant applications and manuscripts related to the SPORE projects. The Core members will also provide statistical and bioinformatics mentoring to the researchers, with a particular emphasis on Career Development Awardees and Developmental Project Investigators. Important for the success of the SPORE is the coordination of data management and quality control procedures. The biostatisticians and computational biologists are an integral part of this process at the DFCI, and will continue to provide input on the existing procedures, as well as recommendations on additional computational infrastructure, which might be necessary for this SPORE. To achieve the goals of the SPORE, we propose the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. To provide computational biology and bioinformatics collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. This includes design, preprocessing, storage, and analysis of all high throughput genomic studies. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. This includes design, conduct, analysis and reporting of laboratory and clinical protocols; including the coordination of laboratory results with patient characteristics and outcomes from the clinical studies. Specific Aim 3. To provide consulting and statistical education to SPORE researchers. To foster rigor and reproducibility of all computational activities in the SPORE, the core will also provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure for data collection, form development, data processing, and quality assurance of clinical trials data, as well as moving data between databases for laboratory, animal, and relevant clinical studies.